


He's just that poor kid

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged up characters, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kenny loved seeing people happy, and so he solves some relationships and starts a new one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just pulled this out of my ass.

Kenneth McCormick. "Kenny" was the desired name everyone in town called him. Kenny loved people and especially loved seeing them cherish. Wide smiles, care-free attitudes, woes washed away. Kenny takes notice of the little details in pretty much everybody. He studied people closely. 

His favourite day was February 14th, Valentines day. He admired the commitment in relationships, especially strong bonds like Stan and Kyle had. They were still inseparable ever since... well, they were born. Best friends- no, super best friends was the term if he remembered correctly. If there was Stan, there was Kyle. If there was Kyle, there was Stan. They'd tell each-other everything. No secret could be kept from one another. The blond however was quite the opposite of the two. He would stay quiet about his own feeling and focused on the others. He wasn't a commitment guy at all. Not to mention he's still the same pervert as Fourth Grade. He'd have a little fun and leave the person the next day. Eh, it's not like anybody judged him for it anyway. As mentioned before, Kenny takes notice of the little details in pretty much everybody, he studied people closely. 

But what was the trade-mark orange parka boy doing at this present time? Now... let's just say he had quite a thing for a certain gullible boy. Growing up, Butters appealed even more cuter to Kenny. It wasn't just his appearances either, he really was the sweetest kid he knew.

Oh yeah, he adored virgins. 

Butters was sitting on the opposite side of the wonky wooden table at Kenny's house as they both discussed about the future. South Park was a place wreaking with havoc, no doubt tomorrow'll be another day filled with chaos. That's why Kenny brought up the topic of leaving once they had enough money and such. Butters was a little anxious on this suggestion. Butters was practically anxious about everything at this point. But with the other blond's help, he learnt how to keep his cool. Unlike Stan and Kyle who told each-other everything, Butters was hesitant. That's why highly observant, keen-eyed Kenny was a perfect match for him.

He could tell what was on the other's mind, and at the moment, he had to confront him about his thoughts. "You really should consider moving, I know, I get it. South Park is where we grew up and such but look at it this way... If you continue living here, you'll continue being manipulated. Haven't you realised the rough situations you've been through because of Cartman? In fact, it's absolutely shitty here. They don't even let you into the boy's toilet, neither the boy's dressing room at school!" It's been a while since Kenny talked that much. He'd usually just utter a few words, mainly mumble, so Butters took definite note at how serious he was being.

They thought back to the last time he tried to enter the boy's restroom. The Janitor had stopped him in his tracks. "Hey you! This is the  _boy's_ toilet not the  _girl's_ toilet. Can't you read the sign? Male. No females. Go through the correct door next time, lady." Yeah... the outcome was terrible.

"Kenny I'm not stupid, I understand. But I think you're babying me too much here!" He stood up from his seat, wincing a little at the sharp screech of the chair as it dragged across the floor from his movement. "I'm just lookin' out for you alright? You're one person I feel this urge to protect and..." He inhaled a long breath then exhaled, unsure of what to say.

Butters looked up at Kenny and placed a hand on his shoulder, much like what the latter did yesterday. "Yeah, I know, Ken. B-But... s-son of a biscuit! You should worry about yourself more. You're already talking about going to Hawaii like we did back in Fourth Grade when you barely have enough money still for a proper meal! N-No offence." It was really unfortunate but everyone was used to Kenny still being the poorest boy in school. Well, everyone apart from Cartman who still teased him about it.

But who gives a shit about what that fatass has to say anyway.

"None taken." He got up himself and placed his hand on top of Butters', slowly removing it then lifting his orange hood back over his head. The other blond couldn't help but giggle. "You still wearing that huge ol' coat Kenny? After all these years?"

"Isthrsmthingwrngwthit?" Muffled the boy, tilting his head to the side a little, huge blue eyes blinking.

"N-Nah, not really. Anyway, I best be goin' now. My parents might ground me for stayin' here too long. Thanks for inviting me over. I'll be sure to let you know when I feel all jittery and unsure about myself again, eheh." Before exiting his house he gave a tiny wave and warm smile.

Yeah, he definitely had the hots for this kid.

An hour passed and Kenny was still pondering around the streets, maybe he'd be able to get another free cup of coffee at Tweek Bros. And so he picked up his pace, making a left turn, his brown boots leaving heavy footprints in the snow. He quietly entered, pausing and then ducking under one of the tables. This definitely wasn't the first time Kenny eavesdropped so it was pretty simple for him to listen in on the conversation of none other than Tweek Tweak, the boy with an unfortunate name, and Craig fucking Tucker. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I dunno what to say about this chapter I'm really fucking tired.

Tweek gripped his mess of blond locks with his bony fingers, the usual agitated look you'd expect spread across his pale face. When you compare Craig's expression to Tweek's, there's a huge fucking difference. Calm, anxious. Laid-back, fidgety. You get the deal. It's not like Tweek hasn't improved on his health over-time however. He kept the trait of being over-conscious about the littlest of things and he didn't really twitch as often either. Let's also not forget to mention the banter of them being lovers still stands strong.

"No." Craig mumbled in response. "I'm not gonna..." He proceeded by lazily lifting his hands up in front of him, air quotation marking. "Punch you, leading you to fall over and hit your head on the sharp edges of the counter where you will then crack your skull where nobody will be able to save you from excruciating pain since you're the only one on shift today then somehow buzzards from outside will swoop down into the café and feed on your flesh until there's nothing but bones. Fuck sake how'd you think of all of that shit? You really don't know how to chill for once in your life, do you?" The other boy sighed frustratedly, he hadn't spoken that much in a while. It's always been so tedious these days. 

Tweek muttered, "S-Sorry...I should just give you your coffee and-"

Craig mumbled something else incoherent to Kenny's ears, who by the way was still eavesdropping on their conversation, and leaned a little forward to rest his chin on Tweek's shoulder. Kenny has a huge grin on his face, he saw it coming. "Listen, don't hate me for the shit I'm about to say right now - alright?" 

The latter blinked twice, pink clearly dusting his face. "Your eyes remind me of coffee, except instead of bitter, it's sweet."

Kenny chuckled at the cheesy pick-up-line, it luckily being muffled. One person came into his mind: Clyde. The idiot would always be using these types of lines, attempting to woo all the girls at school. Which failed every-time of course. However, his romantic advice wasn't bad at all. "Stupid Cupid", Token called him. This line felt like it was specifically made for Tweek and Tweek alone. It was perfect. Probably took a whole lot of convincing for Craig to use it on him though.

_"Trust me bro," Clyde slung his arm around Craig's drooped shoulders. "I can see it now, the guy'll accept your confession for sure. You have to have more confidence in yourself, Craig, just loosen up and think about how relieved you'll feel when you get it off your chest. I guarantee he won't say no. You guys are a hell-of-a match for each-other. Practically everyone thinks so too, I especially do. So... what do you say?"_

_Craig opened his mouth to speak, "Clyde..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Don't touch me."_

Kenny remembered eavesdropping on that motivation too.

He thought it was best to leave the two alone now, he'd ditch the coffee. This was way more important. Ah yes... affection,  _love._ It was great to see between your pals, although it can make you feel a little lonely on the inside. Kenny quietly walked away from the café, he recalled Stan offering him to come over anytime he wanted today. And so, that's what he did. He wiped the soles of his boots on the welcome mat as he rung the doorbell, patiently waiting on the porch as he pulled his hood down.

Alright...this was taking quite a while...Kenny rung for the second time, accompanying it with a few hard knocks on the sturdy door. They probably weren't even home.

" _Jeez don't break the fucking door down, I'm coming!_ " Oh, he stood corrected. Stan swung the door open, greeting Kenny with a few exhausted pants from rushing down the staircase. "Sorry for the delay, Kyle was-... uh, putting his shirt on." Of course Kyle was here already before him. "Well, let's just forget about it. Come in."

Kenny's blue optics glinted, staring at Stan with a devious smirk on his face. "Putting his shirt on? Why was it off?". Stan froze. "I-I dunno dude," Oh boy you really do know how not to make things dead obvious. "He was, well, feeling a lil' hot-" 

"Dude. It's Winter and we're in fucking South Park." Kenny pointed at the snow. "You're a bad liar." Fuck he saw right through him. Stan could feel the tips of his ears heating a deep red, he really should've known Kenny out of all people would see right through his excuses. "I...er..."

He replied with a smug smile. "Don't need to hide it, I always knew you guys had a boner for each-other. You still want me to come in or should I leave you two alone so you can continue your _sexual_ adventures? In fact, you know what, that'd probably be for the best. You want that too, right?" Kenny was only making things worse for Stan's now fully crimson painted face. "By the way, who's bottoming? You or Kyle? Have you done anal-"

" _NO NOT YET, WHAT THE FUCK DUDE, THAT'S TOO FAST!"_

 _"_ Alright, alright, chill. By the way, _nothing_ is too fast...did you blow him or did he blow you?"

"Ken, j-just... just do me a favour and come inside."

He gave him a curt nod, "Sure. I'll just stay down here. I won't disturb you and Kyle at all. I assure you. Hehe, if y'know what I mean."

Stan rolled his eyes, "I didn't invite him to have sex damn it. He's obviously my closest friend so it's not like you can't expect him to not come over."

Kenny scoffed, "I didn't say that. I was just implying that you don't need to hide it."

Stan deflated, stepping aside to let the other boy in. Kenny made his way over to the couch and flopped himself down whilst Stan dragged himself back upstairs to see his favourite red-head. Kenny, being the bastard he is, went over and stood right below the stairs where he believed he could hear exactly what was going on.

He slowly opened the door, only to be tugged inside right away. He gasped, looking over to see Kyle bringing him down onto the bed.

Stan gulped. "Kyle... he might hear us..."

"You were the one who invited him over." Kyle retorted, gently placing his fingertips to rest on Stan's hips, making him jerk upwards slightly.

Stan's mind was conflicted. He dreamed of doing things like this with his super best friend, never expecting it to take place in reality. He was desperate right now too, if only it weren't for that fact he had stupidly let Kenny in the house and it would be rude to ask him to fuck off right after. While his body reacted greatly to Kyle's fingers pressing down on his hardening bulge, he was determined to keep quiet as possible. Stan was always quick to argue deny his obvious as fuck emotions towards Kyle. Kenny would always end up backing off but he could already tell for sure how deep of a connection they already had, in fact, even deeper than he originally thought. Stan didn't want to admit defeat-

His thoughts were interrupted by a jolt of pleasure, his breath hitched as he gasped at Kyle's sudden touch. Fuck it.

"...ah, Ky!" He began to flail a little underneath him, the next thing he knew, the other boy was tilting his head to the side and leaning in towards you to finish off what was left behind earlier. Once Kyle had captured Stan's lips, he couldn't help but give into the warm kiss. Where was his dignity? Just like that, Stan swallowed his pride and deepened the kiss, causing Kyle to release a few light moans of his own. God, when did he learn to kiss like that? When did Kyle get so erotic? He had no problem with it of course, holy shit, he should do this more even. 

Kyle pulled away, leaving Stan's tongue to loll out, saliva slipping down the side of his mouth. Stan panted a little, opening his mouth to question, "F-Fuck, man, how?" But before he even received an answer, his pants were being dragged clean off of his legs, his boxers following shortly after to reveal the sensitive organ. This was just a dream, right? Stan was getting goosebumps, his heart-beat increasing erratically as he watched two of Kyle's slender fingers slowly trail up his already slick length. He was going too slow. Too fucking slow and he knew it, that tease of a bastard.

"Hn..." Stan's teeth clenched as he tortured a particular sensitive spot, shivering. " _Can't you just please get on with it?"_ He whisper shouted, impatient as fuck. 

 Kyle only responded with that sweet laugh of his that never ceased to appeal to Stan's ears as he increased the pace of his fingers, circling dangerously close to his tip before pressing his thumb down hard. This earned choked groans and lurches of Stan's hip, he was already close to the edge. 

Stan's head tilted backwards, hitting the head-board as Kyle squeezed all the pre-cum out of his length, smearing it from base to tip.

A fleeting thought crossed Stan's mind: What if Kenny or anybody walks in on them? Fuck, that turned him on even more. The thought of being caught in the act of being given a fucking sexy hand-job by his super best friend. Kyle Brof- _love_ -ski. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write smut to save my life.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued!


End file.
